


Just the same

by A_Multifandom_Freak13



Series: Dinluke Fluff [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Multifandom_Freak13/pseuds/A_Multifandom_Freak13
Summary: On misty nights like these, Din would reminisce, he would get lost in his memories.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dinluke Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115432
Kudos: 46





	Just the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dearies I'm back! Here have some more sweet things.

On misty nights like these, Din would reminisce, he would get lost in his memories. Some were dreadful, that pointed at his deepest fears, at things he wanted to forget. Some made him wonder, and marvel at the sands of time, which healed so many of his wounds. Some of those lost treasures within his mind brought a shimmering surge of joy before a voice pulled him right out of his daydreams, which _ironically_ , he always had at nights.

It was the same voice, that he would recognise among thousands, the same one who comforted, and who told him, at a time, immemorial yet so very luminous, _that he was loved_ , and yet it felt that it was moments ago. The voice, which was music to his ears, gently whispered to him, _just the same._

"What are you thinking of, love?"

An arm found its way around him, the touch of whom he would instantly call to mind among millions, the same one, whose touch felt like a thousand stars aligning, the first time he felt them, and yet, after all those summers that passed, cherished him, _just the same._

He turned around, and his gaze met two cerulean eyes, that felt like raindrops pouring on a drought-stricken land, like the very first time he looked at them, the brightest sunrise he ever saw, and yet, after all those nights when those eyes fluttered shut next to him, they loved him, _just the same_.

" _You_ , cyar'ika."

And like the winds that blew forevermore, like the gleaming rays of starlight, like the blossoms of life and faithful springs, years passed, but their love, through all the trials, remained, _just the same_.


End file.
